iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harren Greyjoy
Harren Greyjoy is the fourth son of the late Aemon Greyjoy. He is the youngest child of House Greyjoy and his eldest brother is the Lord of the Iron Islands. He is six-and-ten years old. History Made to feel almost invisible by most of his brothers and father, Harren clung to the one brother who would even acknowledged his existence, Torric. From a young age Harren would follow Torric like a lost sheep. Being really shy at a young age, Harren found it hard to make friends until one day Harren was being bullied in the courtyards by another boy, something snapped in Harren that day as he ran at the bully, finding two short thick sticks Harren ran at the bully, eventually scaring him off with his ferocity, Torric was passing by the courtyards at the time and he vowed to teach Harren the true path of an ironborn. From then on Harren never felt alone, and had no trouble talking to other boys and even found others would follow him around. Harren would still follow the one brother who seemed to care for him, from then on as a ward, and a brother at the same time. As Harren got older he saw Torric become a better sailor than he could dream to be so for hours upon hours a day he would train in combat in the courtyards. Thinking back to the day he fought off the bully he decided to train in dual wielding short axes, eventually becoming so attached to them he called them Salt and Stone. Although not as ambitious as any of his brothers, Harren hopes to one day own his own small island as to be able to raise a family of his own, and to be able to give his own sons the attention that he never got from his family. Recent Events 367AC: Harren receives a letter from his brother ordering him to take a force to the Neck and capture Roose Bolton. 367AC: Harren invites the Volmarks to a private meal with him, there he makes vague promises of marrying Arwyn, Arryk Volmarks younger sister. 367AC: The Volmarks are one of the banners to join Harren on his mission. Harren takes Arwyn as part of his crew and spends the night in his tent with her. (Arryk is none the wiser). 367AC: Harren leads the Ironborn forces in a victory against the men of the North in The Battle of the Bogs. Roose is captured but Harold Snow escapes. 367AC: Harren assaults Lucion Lannister at his and Maryen Greyjoys betrothal feast at Casterly Rock but gets away with minimal punishment 367AC: Harren and Arryk argue late one night after Arryk had been drinking. Harren had him thrown in the dungeons overnight. 367AC: Harren and Torrics relationship deteriorates after the events at Casterly Rock, prompting Harren to scheme and leave Pyke with Svenrir Farwynd in tow. 367AC: Harren meets with his friend Rodrik Goodbrother at Hammerhorn. There he schemes with Svenrir and Rodrik on the future of the Iron Islands. 367AC: Torric grows suspicious and sends Arryk to bring Harren before him and answer for his betrayal. 367AC: Rodrik assists Harren in escaping from Arryks forces. Harren heads east on a small ship. 367AC: Not long after his escape, Harren and his crew members capture a warship of the Iron Islands. Sinking their smaller ship as to leave no evidence of their survival. 367AC: After a brief stay in Essos, Harren and his crew find themselves masters of a small settlement on the west coast of Essos, people begin flooding to them and soon the settlement is flourishing. 367AC: Pynto, a former pentoshi diplomat, now in the employ of Harren. Goes to treat with Torric to discuss Harrens possible return, (To assess Torrics feelings, Pynto tells Torric, Harren is dead). 367AC: With Pynto not returning, Harren assumes the worst has happened and Pynto is dead. This prompts Harren to go and treat with Valarr Targaryen, King of Westeros, and serve him so that he may fight his brother and regain his honor. 367AC: Valarr does not trust Harren and as such, gives custody to Ardrian Celtigar. Ardrian stuffs Harren in a room in the Ashen Keep to be closely monitored and be questioned on the IronLion alliances plans. 367AC: After seeing that Harren has lost his mind and not getting what he wants, Ardrian sends Harren to the cells to suffer at the hands of Dryn Caliqa. 367AC: When Dryn comes to torture Harren to get some answers from him, a Septon and a couple of warriors sons come to stop the injustice that would have happened to him had they not have been there. Unfortunately Dryn, his assistant Blackhand, the Septon and one of the warriors sons died in a fight that was brutal and bloody. One of the warriors sons managed to escape. More to come. Stay Tuned. Appearance At 16 years old, Harren stands at a rather imposing 6’1’’. Harren has a long mass of black wavey hair and a budding growth of a dark stubble coming on. Family * Vickon Greyjoy, His Grandfather, Lord Paramound of the Iron Islands (Deceased) ** Aemon Greyjoy, His Father, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands (Deceased) *** Torric Greyjoy, His Brother, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands (30) *** Darmunt Greyjoy, His Brother (28) *** Rurik Greyjoy, His Brother (26) *** Maryen Greyjoy, His Sister (22) *** Lucion Lannister, Maryen's Lord Husband (25) *** 'Harren Greyjoy '(16) Category:Ironborn Category:House Greyjoy